Fairly Goth Parents Foop's Nightmares
by PlayboyVampire
Summary: Foop has a dark secret that only his parents know... Foop's nightmares are capable of manifesting from Foop's subconscience, so he's given dream-supprssion gummy worms to ward them off... But when he didn't take his gummy worm one night, Foop began to have a dreaded Nightmare that gave life to a sinister evil. Will Foop live to dream again? Or will this nightmare take its toll?
1. Drift to Dream Land

"So, the super scary boogie monster bared it's fangs at the little kid, and TOTALLY ATE HIM!... The end." Trixie closed the book that she was reading to Foop.

It was nine o'clock in the afternoon. Trixie promised Foop a bed-time story so they were in Trixie's bed.

Trixie looked over to Foop "Wasn't that a great story, Foop?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Foop looked completely eagered "More like the best bed-time story EVER!" he raised his fists in the air.

Anti-Cosmo poofed into the room and looked over to Trixie and Foop, who noticed him. "I thought I heard ruckus in here... What are you two doing?" He looked at the book Trixie was holding.

Trixie replied calmly "I was reading Foop a bed-time story."

Anti-Cosmo looked upset "It's not SCARY is it?"

"Nothing scary about it... Not even the title..." She handed the older Anti-Fairy the book.

Anti-Cosmo adjusted his monocle to read the title. "The Super-Scary Boogie Monster Who Lives Under Your Bed And Will Totally eat You When It Gets Dark?" He poofed the book away and looked back to Trixie. "Trixie there's something you should know about Foop-"

Foop intervened "DON'T TELL HER!"

Anti-Cosmo continued "If you introduce something that will give Foop NIGHTMARES, those nightmares will MANIFEST and attempt to KILL the dreamer... It took nearly a WEEK to get rid of the GIANT SQUID that tried to strangle him in the BATHROOM..."

Trixie looked over to Foop "You fell asleep in the bathroom?"

Foop folded his arms "No, I DIDN'T!"

Anti-Cosmo poofed up a medicine bottle full of gummie worms "Now he has to take one of these." He hands Trixie the bottle.

Trixie read the label "Hypnocine?" She looked over to Anti-Cosmo "What are these?"

Anti-Cosmo reached to get the bottle "Dream-suppression gummie worms. They prevent Foop from having Nightmares." Anti-Cosmo opens the bottle and hands one of the gummie worms to Foop "here you are... Now, off to bed with you."

Foop growled as he grasped the gummie worm from his father's hand "That book wasn't even scary..." he continued to mutter to his way to a fishbowl on a dresser. "Trixie said so herself..." He poofed himself as a fish and held the gummy worm away from his face. "If father thinks I'm eating these things every night, then he's out of his mind! Besides, the squid was a coincidence!" he swam to the castle and poofed back to his normal form when he was in. "And there's no such THING as a Super-Scary Boogie Monster that lives under my bed and will totally EAT me when it gets dark..." Foop then floated down the hall with portraits of himself, his mother, Anti-Wanda, his father, Anti-Cosmo and Godsister, trixie Tang "Just like there's no such thing as Santa Clause, Azaroth from World of Warcraft, or the Zombie Ant Fungus." He made his way to his room, where the floor was almost filled with sharp, dangerous weaponry. He had a model guillotine sitting in a corner of his room near his door, and a noose hanging fom the ceiling. "They're all made up by Humans to try and scare themselves silly... Maybe except for Santa... Which now that I think about it, have a fat, OLD man breaking into ones house just to leave TOYS everywhere is just WEIRD..." He reached to his crib which almost looked like the playpen he tried to cast Poof into an alternate dimention when he escaped Abracatraz Maximum Security Prison. "Regardless! That book wasn't scary, I'm NOT eating this thing that tastes like SWEAT, and my nightmares do NOT manifest!" He placed the gummy worm under his pillow and readied himself to go to sleep. He continued to rant in a drowsy state of mind "Father's being-" he paused to make an adorable yawn "-paranoid..." He nearly drifted to sleep "No... thing... monsters... Santa..."

*Foop's Dream*

Foop and Trixie were inside a small intestine, wearing impearial clothing and fancy crowns. They approached a ringworm wearing a tie and hat.

The ring worm made disgusting hacking noises.

Foop raised his two fingers "Yes, table for two please..."

The ringworm wriggled to a table with a candle and a "reserved" tag on it. The ringworm pulled a seat for Trixie and made its way to Foop, making more horrid sounds.

Foop looked over to the fancy intestinal parasite with satisfaction "Thank you, my good ringworm..." He then looked over to trixie and blushed "I hope you're enjoying yourself, my Queen..."

Trixie leaned closer to Foop with admiration "Oh, Foop. My Ruler of the Universe. With you, I'll ALWAYS have a good time." She made a lovestruck expression as she began to ask "Can you tell me the story of how you saved me from being the wife of that stupid, round, purple thing, Poof again? For me?"

Foop chuckled "Oh, who am I kidding? I can't resist YOU" he threw his fist in the air as he begun his story "There I was, floating face-to-face with my arch nemesis, Poof! We fought a heated battle that lasted many an hour, to see who will earn the right to your love..." He then made a shocked expression "But then, I was CORNERED! Poof was about to land the finishing blow, until I noticed a tear twinkling from your radient eyes." He pointed into the sky and continued "I knew if I was gone, you'll never be able to smile so elegantly again, so I did what I thought had to be done!" He folded his arms triumphantly "I called him a 'fat, prple pig-monkey' and he cried like a BABY!"

Trixie giggled sweetly "Yeah, I chuckled at that... Please, sweetie, go on..."

Foop continued his story to his dream-wife "Just in the nick of time, SANTA showed up with his army of ZOMBIE ANTS he rounded up in AZAROTH, to AID me in my heroic quest!" he then was able to grasp Trixie's hands and continues gently "So, while Poof was being torn to shreds by the Zombie Ants, I freed you from your shackles of shame and asked for your hand in marraige..."

"That was like a dream come true!" trixie responded as she held out her hand revealing a golden ring with what appears to be a bone ontop "You even proposed to me with Poof's FUNNY bone!"

Foop took the oppertunity to coin in a pun "And for him, it wasn't that FUNNY!"

They both laughed at the witticism of Foop's pun.

A voice then made its way behind Foop. it sounded inhuman and frightning "Are we ready to order?"

Foop turned around to face his waiter with his eyes closed "Yes, we are! I want my Queen to have the finest cuisine you have to offer... What are your specials this evening?" Foop opened his eyes and witnessed what he was face-to-face with.

The Super-Scary Boogie Monster roared and bared its fangs at Foop "YOU!"

Foop screamed as the Boogie Monster grasped at Foop and raised him over to its mouth.

Tentacles wriggled and writhed inside the monsters' mouth as Foop hollared "AAHH! NOT THE _SQUID_!

The Super-Scary Boogie Monster then released Foop as he was screaming down the monsters tentacle-infested esophagus "NOOOOOOOOOO!"


	2. The Hidden Horror

Foop awoke from his dream with a slight girly shriek. He then darted around his room looking for any signs of the Boogie Monster. "What! I'm back in my room and I'm not in the Boogie Monsters' stomach?" He looked at his alarm clock that read: 6:00 AM. He folded his arms triumphantly. "HA!" He exclaimed "And it's only six in the morning! I knew my nightmares haven't materialized!" He turned to his pillow and puffed it, laying his head back and prepared to drift back to sleep. "And now I'll celebrate that I was right by going back to sleep." And this point, Foop started talking in his sleep, snoring after each word. "Ringworms... Gourmet... Santa..."

Unaware that the Boogie Monster is lurking under Foop's crib... Waiting for tomorrow night...

Two hours of sleep later, Foop groaned as he was being awaken. He sleepily looked at the figure above him and shrieked in terror. "BOOGIE!"

The figure he shrieked at was his mother, Anti-Wanda. She smiled and pointed to herself "Shucks, no! I'm Mommy!"

Foop finally regained his vision and saw his mother. He spoke in the most drowsiest voice possible. "Oh, mother... It's just you..."

Anti-Cosmo floated to Foop's bedroom "Hello, Foop... I trust your sleep was-"

Foop panicked and interrupted his dad "MY SLEEP WAS FINE!"

Anti-Cosmo and his dimwitted wife looked at their son in confusion. Anti-Cosmo spoke "Foop, why are you shou-"

Foop interrupted again and yelled hastily "Acting suspicious! I'm not suspicious! Maybe YOU'RE suspicious! GET OFF MY BACK!" Foop twitched.

Anti-Wanda was a bit worried and looked to her husband "Is this a baby stage I don't know about?"

Several MORE hours later at Trixie's school facility known as "Dimmsdale Elementary", Trixie opened up her long trench coat and looked at Foop (who took the form of a squared spider.) who was with his parents (Who alo took the form of spiders) and proceeded to ask Foop "Foop, are you feeling okay? You seem off..."

Foop panicked and responded hastily again "MY SLEEP WAS FINE! WHY IS EVERYONE ASKING!"

Trixie closed her trench coat with a look of worry "Okay... I'm going to take that as a 'No'..."

Anti-Wanda poked her head out nd looked up to her Godchild "He's been actin' like that all mornin'. And ain't NO one gotta' CLUE why he's actin' funny..."

"Maybe short-temperness is a side effect to the Hypnocine."

Anti-Cosmo was next to poke his head out and spoke "That's interesting that you mentioned that."

"Why?"

Anti-Cosmo looked at Foop who was last to poke his head out. He had a look of suspicion "Hypnocine doesn't HAVE side effects."

Trixie knew where this was going and took Foop out of her coat with her index finger and thumb and held him to her face, eye-to-eye level "Foop, tell me the truth; DID you take your Hypnocine?"

Foop wiggled his spidery legs in panic "Of course I did!"

Trixie brought him closer, looking a little more annoyed "You're LYING to me..."

Foop began to profusely sweat "NO I'M NOT!"

Anti-Cosmo pointed his spidery leg at his son enraged "Foop! That medicine is important!"

Foop took two of his legs to his cranium and teared as he shouted "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I DIDN'T TAKE MY HYPNOCINE!"

Trixie brought him away from her face and began to speak calmly but still annoyed "And YOU had a nightmare, didn't you?

"YES!"

"WHY did you LIE to me?"

Foop looked to his godsister a bit more calmly "Because I believed that my nightmare hasn't manifested when I woke up. And if you knew that I didn't take it, you'd be worked up over nothing."

"Foop, NOT taking that medicine AND having nightmares at the same time is DANGEROUS!"

Anti-Cosmo shook his head in disappointment "Did you NOT learn anything from your encounter with the SQUID?"

Trixie held Foop back close to her face with concern, annoyance and curiousity blended together "What was your dream last night?"

Foop looked to her in fear and panic "You promise not to get worked up over nothing?"

"I promise not to SQUISH you..."

Foop gulped but continued on "I was having dinner with you inside a small intestine as rulers of the universe, and I was telling the story of how I heroically saved you from being Poof's wife-"

Trixie interrupted Foop "Important part please..."

Foop hurried along "Then the Super-Scary Boogie Monster appeared and ate me whole... I later awoke..."

After hearing this, Trixie got enraged "YOU TOLD ME NOT TO GET WORKED UP?"

Foop cowered behind his spidery legs "OVER NOTHING!"

"FOOP! THIS ISN'T NOTHING! YOU THOUGHT YOUR NIGHTMARES HAVEN'T MATERIALIZED, BUT GUESS WHAT? IT DID! AS A SUPER-SCARY BOOGIE MONSTER THAT LIVES UNDER YOUR BED!"

Foop cried like the baby he was and wriggled his legs about frantically "I'M SORRY!"

Trixie looked over to Anti-Cosmo "How do we get rid of it?"

Anti-Cosmo looked to his Godchild "WE don't..." he then turns his glare back to his cubed son "HE does..." The last word his father said made Foop shudder with fear "Tonight!" 


	3. Battling the Boogie

Later that night inside the Anti-Fairy Castle (inside a fishbowl in Trixie's Room), Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Trixie were just near Foop's bedroom. Foop poked his head out to see the thing that was living under his crib. He shook more than a plastic skeleton on a windy Halloween.

Anti-Cosmo arched an eyebrow as he spoke with his 'I-Told-You-So' face "What's wrong, Foop? are you SCARED?"

Foop looked over to his father "It's a child-eating SUPER MONSTER! Of course I'm SCARED!"

"If you'd taken your medicine in the first place, none of this would be happening now..."

Anti-Wanda raised her wand and poofed up a suit of armor for Foop "Yup! Is all YOUR fault! Good luck N' stuff!"

Foop cowered behind his shield and pouted to his parents "I thought parents are supposed to be SUPPORTIVE of their children?"

Anti-Cosmo placed his hands to his sides "I'll start being supportive when YOU stop being and ignorant BOOB!"

Foop turned to face the Super-Scary Boogie Monster. He approached his crib with a sword drawn and stammered as he spoke "S-Super-Scary B-Boogie Monster that l-lives under m-m-m-my bed... I ch-challange you t-to fight me..." His metal helmet closed shut on him.

The Boogie Monster made a sad expression on its face "But, Foop... All I ever wanted was to be your freind..."

After hearing this, Foop raised his metal helmet in relief "Wow, really?" He was so fond of the idea of having a Boogie Monster as a freind that it seemed too good to be true.

The Boogie Monster bashed the crib out of the way and let out a sickening, bellowing laugh and blew a raspberry at Foop "NO!"

Foop shrieked in terror as he saw the massive, purple monstrosity towering over him. His metal helmet closed shut on him again.

The Boogie Monster delighted himself by slapping Foop from where he floated to one end of the room. Foop hit the wall hard, dropping his shield, sword and (now broken to bits) metal helmet.

Foop looked at his adversary with fear and terror "Oh, MAN! There's no WAY I can fight him! I'm too TERRIFIED!"

Trixie was curious as to how Foop was handling the situation, so she asked her Godparents "How's Foop doing?"

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda didn't really want to tell her, but Anti-Cosmo spoke on behalf of them both "Not too well, that monster's beating him worse than a pinata..."

Trixie looked to see Foop getting pummeled by the massive purple Boogie Monster. She then tried to come up with a clever idea "Foop needs a motivation... a reason TO fight..." She then had an idea "I GOT it!"

Foop's face was decorated with bruises, a black eye and two missing teeth. He shielded his face with one hand "PLEASE! NO MORE!" Foop then heard a cry for help that sounded like Trixie.

Trixie looked like what she wore in Foop's dream. She was chained to the wall with the chain attached to her ankle. She wore a black dress with the Anti-Fairy symbol on it, her spiked collar, blue long arm warmers, and a golden skull crown. She looked something similar to a Fairy Tale Princess and a Vampire as she had death-pale skin and vampire teeth to match her costume. She placed a hand over her forehead and acted like she was in distress "Foop! My love! Save me from these SHACKLES!" She raised both her hands in the air "You're my ONLY hope! If you're gone, I'll never sime so GRACEFULLY again!"

In the doorway, Anti-Cosmo remarked to his wife "I think she's finally gone MAD!"

Anti-Wanda was about to sob "But Foop's gonna save her like in them romantic Fairy Stories! I-I think Imma gonna' CRY!"

Foop noticed his beloved "queen" under imprisonment "I now know my purpose in fighting! I'll SAVE you, TRIXIE!"

Trixie whispered to herself "YES!"

Foop raised a morning star over his head and began to charge at the Boogie Monster "HAVE AT THEE, PIG MONKEY!"

The Boogie Monster looked at Foop (who was the size of the monster's thumb) with disbelief and arched an eyebrow in confusion and then made a sinister looking face and flicked Foop. It then turned to face Trixie as it towered over her.

Trixie looked up at the monster with terror "Uh, Foop?... HELP!

Foop got up and looked to Trixie as he saw the Boogie Monster towering over her. He then drew his attention to the dream suppressant gummy worm and had an idea. "That monster's a DREAM! And this is a dream SUPPRESSANT!" He picked up the Hypnocine "If I can make him EAT this, he'll DISAPPEAR!"

The Monster had Trixie close to its maw as tentacles squirmed inside like earthworms.

Trixie only shrieked and panicked "NOT THE SQUID!"

"STOP!" Foop called out to the Boogie Monster "I cannot defeat you through strength, even for saving the love of my life... Therefore, I OFFER myself to YOU!"

Trixie looked at Foop with disbelief "Are you NUTS!"

Anti-Wanda covered her eyes with her hands "I can't look..."

The monster dropped Trixie carelessly onto the floor and picked up Foop over it's maw by his wings.

Trixie looked up with horror and began to tear up "FOOP! NOOO!"

Foop threw the Hypnocine he had concealed behind him down the monsters gullet "EAT DREAM SUPPRESSION GUMMIES!" He saw the gummy worm fly down to the monsters' mouth. But it seemed like it didn't work.

The Monster dropped Foop in and swallowed him whole. It made a sickening, bellowing laugh after successfully swallowing Foop down.

Foop's parents were in shock of what just happened. His mother mourned at the loss of her only son.

Trixie witnessed the defeat of Foop and cried for her only Godbrother.

The Monster approached Trixie as if it's still hungry.

Trixie looked up to the monster and shrieked.

The monster's stomached gurgled and growled, making the monster feel queasy. He then vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

-Vanquish'd-

When the smoke cleared up, there was Foop who floated triumphantly with his arms on his hips "I called him a 'fat, purple PIG MONKEY' and he vanished into thin AIR"

Trixie couldn't believe her eyes. She looked closer to Foop and now teared up in relief.

Anti-Cosmo sparked a feeling of merriment as he and his wife looked at their not eaten boy, Foop "I say! Foop's ALIVE!"

Anti-Wanda threw her hands in the air "YEHAW!"

Trixie quickly hugged Foop and sobbed "Oh, Foop! You're my HERO!" 


	4. Scary Ever After

After the tedious fight between Foop and the Boogie Monster, Foop and Trixie met up with Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda who gave Foop a big hug.

Anti-Cosmo was the first to speak up, "See? I KNEW you could fight it on your own! I didn't raise a weakling!"

Foop was proud that his father had confidence in his son the entire time, but then turned to Trixie. "Did you really mean it when you called me 'your love'?"

Trixie only smiled and spoke softly "I meant it when I said you make me smile" and gave Foop a light kiss on the cheek (To Foop's astonishment).

Anti-Cosmo then looked at his son with a stern expression "Now that fiasco is over, I hope you learned something from this."

Foop was too dazed in love to give a correct answer "Save Trixie more often..."

To Anti-Cosmo's annoyance, he began to raise his voice "Don't people know morals anymore? What about to do as you're told?"

Foop turned to his Father and gestured in agreement "Oh, of course!"

Anti-Cosmo looked impressed that Foop finally learned his lesson "Wow, really?"

Foop then laughed and blew a raspberry at his father "NO!" He then felt a slight tapping on his shoulder. He turned to be face to face with Evil Poof "Gah! Poof! What are YOU doing here-" he was cut off to see horrible abominations behind the Evil Poof that resembled his family, as his father looked like a psychotic, fire-breathing cyborg, his mother had a face like an ant and Trixie looked like a witchy creature. Intestinal parasites were gathered around him as well as Santa popping out of the floor elling "Ho-Ho-Ho!"

Foop then finally awoke with a girl scream. He then quickly snagged the Hypnocine from under his pillow and threw in in his mouth "It'll be the LAST time I didn't take one of THESE!" After swallowing the Hypnocine, he yawned and prepared to go to sleep "Now it'll be safe to sleep again..."

Unaware that monsters and creatures were already prepared to escape under Foop's crib.

THE END 


End file.
